


Domestic Baekyeol for the Soul

by punchbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbaek/pseuds/punchbaek
Summary: Two independent stories of domestic!au Baekyeol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D

Chanyeol likes 4 a.m’s the most. It’s an old habit left over from their more glamorous days, back when he was EXO’s Chanyeol instead of just Park Chanyeol. He doesn’t have practices or schedules these days but 4 a.m is still ingrained into his body; eyes blinking awake, adjusting to the dimly lit room.

He turns to the body beside him and smiles. Baekhyun is curved into Chanyeol’s side, sleeping soundly, eye lids fluttering. Chanyeol stretches out his arm, yawning because his body still needs sleep but his brain won’t shut down.

Chanyeol runs a hand through his face and thinks back to their idol days. He doesn’t reminisce very often but these thoughts drift back from time to time - sometimes in the most unexpected moments.

He doesn’t miss the grueling training, the long hours at the airports, fighting through a sea of people and cameras. Chanyeol has had enough of that for a lifetime.

Lifetime, Chanyeol cards his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, catching the glimpse of silver on his left finger. Lifetime, partner, companionship. It’s funny how many feelings those simple words stir up.

Baekhyun shifts beside him, Chanyeol waits as his husband adapts to his surrounding. Baekhyun is always a bit lost after he wakes up, his brain too groggy to process what is happening.

"Hm?" Baekhyun snuggles closer, "Is it time?"

Chanyeol presses a kiss against the smaller’s man temple, “No. It’s still early, go back to sleep.”

"Why are you up?"

"I’m just thinking."

Baekhyun lets the words sink in. Then he sits up, pulling his legs up so he can lean his chin on his knees. “About?”

Chanyeol reaches out his hand because he knows Baekhyun will always hold onto it, linking their fingers together. “Just…the old days.”

"EXO’s Happy Virus, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun chuckles as he mimics Chanyeol’s deep baritone voice.

"Yes and," Chanyeol flutters his eyelashes, "EXO’s Eyeliner Diva Byun Baekhyun."

"Diva?"

"Yes."

Baekhyun glares but there is no heat behind it. “Well, you married me.”

"I love them feisty," Chanyeol says, face completely serious. "And small. With pretty fingers. Wide hips. Droopy eyes, thin lips." To make his point, Chanyeol sits up so he can kiss Baekhyun’s fingers, those droopy eyes, ending at those thin lips.

"You missed my hips," Baekhyun comments with a giggle.

"I’m saving it for later."

They lapse back into silence after that, Baekhyun is just studying his taller husband, love of his life, with keen eyes. Eyes that see too much.

"What’s wrong?"

Chanyeol pauses to sort out of the words. “I just miss EXO, with the reunion coming up. I can’t believe it’s been ten years. I feel old…and out of date - used up and worn out.” The words flow out of him easily, because he doesn’t have to hold back. He never has to hide anything from Baekhyun. Even when Baekhyun doesn’t agrees, he understands and accepts. And that’s enough, Chanyeol appreciates that Baekhyun has his own opinions and doesn’t always mirror what Chanyeol says.

"I miss EXO, too." Baekhyun says after awhile, "But I wouldn’t go back. That part of our life is over, I’m looking forward to this life, right now."

"To going to work from eight to five?" Chanyeol can’t help the dry comment. It’s not that he wants to go back to life as an idol and he is happy - but sometimes, just sometimes, he misses the cheering fans and the flashes of cameras.

"Actually, yes," Baekhyun lies back down, head on Chanyeol’s chest. "And to waking up, just like this - with you."

Chanyeol loves 4 a.m’s the most, when he hears Baekhyun’s breathing even out as the smaller male drifts back to sleep. It’s nothing glamorous and he has a full work day ahead, but he will see the other members soon enough at their reunion. Right now, though, he loves being in his bed, in their small apartment in Seoul, with Baekhyun wrapped around him.

Chanyeol loves 4 a.m’s, when he can’t sleep and Baekhyun is openly honest with him. When Baekhyun’s face is untained from the hassle of the day, when Baekhyun is soft and warm against him.

Chanyeol loves 4 a.m’s - 5 - any time - because of Baekhyun.


	2. 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun knows it doesn’t happen every day. It might even take someone their whole life, and he knows he is lucky – has always been. Every staggered – unsure and hesitant – step has led to this. It’s so simple. How can it be this simple

Baekhyun is tired, fingers working to loosen the knot around his neck. He tries to toe off his shoes and debates just collapsing onto the ground. The stubborn shoes won’t come off, he frowns. Shoe laces, he has to untie the shoelaces. Maybe he can just nap until he has to get up again for work. He is hungry but he whimpers at the thought of having to heat up something. He sits down to untie his shoes and can’t find the strength to stand up again. So Baekhyun just leans back against the wall and sighs, pouting. Work has been hectic and he has been running around nonstop – unsatisfied client that, uncompromising subordinates that – it has been a nightmare.

A foot nudges his thigh and Baekhyun looks up and up and upward, a hand coming up to wipe his fringe away because it has been too long since he’s had time for a haircut.

“Hello,” He works up the effort to say.

Chanyeol looks amused, “Are you going to get up?”

“No thanks, leave me here to die.”

“As you wish.”

But Chanyeol keeps nudging at his feet until Baekhyun swats him away.

.

It’s later that Baekhyun musters enough energy to fume. Chanyeol is the biggest prick. Can the giant not see that he was tired? Some warm welcoming words would have been nice. When he enters the kitchen, he feels the need to fight draining out of him. It’s not even worth it. He just wants a bed.

“Milk, milk, milk,” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Why are you drinking milk?”

Baekhyun huffs, “I’m hoping it’d coat my stomach so I can just go to sleep without eating.”

“Baek,” Chanyeol says slowly, arms reaching out to steady Baekhyun from swaying on his feet. “Sit down.”

“Okay but milk.”

“You aren’t going to grow anymore, what’s the point?”

Baekhyun scowls.

“Here,” Chanyeol shoves something into Baekhyun’s space. “Open up.”

Baekhyun opens his mouth, squinting when a warm sensation settles in his stomach.

“You don’t have to chew,” Chanyeol sighs, “Just swallow.”

He nods, opening his mouth whenever Chanyeol feeds him another spoonful of soup.

.

Baekhyun is content when he is in bed, dressed in his warmest pajamas. Chanyeol had drawn him a bath and got in as well with an exasperated sigh when Baekhyun kept falling asleep at the tub. He doesn’t remember much of how he got to bed, but he is here now and it’s the greatest feeling.

Well, now it is the greatest feeling – Baekhyun corrects as he snuggles closer to Chanyeol’s body heat. There is no hesitation as Chanyeol begins carding his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, hissing a little when cold feet meets his shin.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Liar. You’re not even a little sorry.”

Baekhyun hums. Nope, not even a little sorry.

He lets the day wash over him as he unwinds. He feels so much better now compared to how he was when he walked through the door. His mind replays Chanyeol trying to take off his socks, Chanyeol feeding him soup, Chanyeol’s voice saying, “Baek, I can’t brush your teeth if you keep trying to bite me.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun tries to say. He wants to show Chanyeol just how much he appreciates today. But he can’t do more than press a few sloppy kisses to Chanyeol’s face – or at least somewhere in the vicinity of his boyfriend’s face. “I’m sorry for this evening.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Chanyeol scoffs. “You never have to thank me.”

.

How can it be this simple? How can Baekhyun falls in love with the most amazing person, and how does this person loves him back? Chanyeol doesn’t love him because of this and that – Chanyeol loves him because he is Baekhyun; because Baekhyun comes home a little too grumpy from a long day, because Baekhyun always seem to get lost the moment he steps foot outside, because Baekhyun can be too loud for no reason and too quiet when it counts. Chanyeol loves him for all of his flaws, not despite of them.

And Baekhyun feels so lucky.

He doesn’t have to say it. He knows he doesn’t because Chanyeol gets it – Chanyeol gets him.

But Baekhyun wants to say it, wants to make it count. So he presses himself impossibly closer to Chanyeol, lips ghosting his boyfriend’s ear, “I love you.”

“Goodnight, Love. Go to bed,” Chanyeol replies, pressing soft kisses into Baekhyun’s hair.

And it’s so simple. No string violin, no piano performances, no bouquet of roses.

Baekhyun is – to simply put – lucky.


End file.
